Beyond the Stars!
by Clario
Summary: When Kirby and friends meet together, chaos ensues! Rated T for a few curses.
1. A short beggining

Clario: Hi! It is my 4th Fan-Fic in the making!

Mystic: And now, here's the show!

**Episode 1!  
Cappy's Problem**

**

* * *

**

Kirby was sleeping peacefully in a tree.

Waddle was sitting on a house.

Mystic was being the hyper active Kirby-On-Sugar Kirby she is.

And Meta was peacefully attacking enemies somewhere in another planet.

All seems ok.

Some guy: Oh no!

Or not.

Kirby: (Falls out of tree) Ow!

Waddle: (Falls off of house) Ow! And I was picked to be the sidekick...

Mystic: God, can't go a day without a freaking call for help.

Some guy: Help! My hat! It's missing!

Kirby: Yeah, and I'm going back to sleep.

Waddle: Let's just go help.

Mystic: Sigh.

Kirby: Fine.

* * *

**At the source of the screaming.**

Cappy: My hat is missing.

Kirby: Sir, I think you screamed enough.

Cappy: Oh, ok! So can you go find it?

Mystic: Why? It's on your head.

Cappy: Yay! Thanks!

Kirby: My god, we wake up in the middle of the freaking night for nothing.

Waddle: At least we helped someone, right?

Kirby and Mystic: (glare)

Kirby: GET HIM!

Waddle: Oh shit!

End the short, pitiful, part.


	2. Green Dot

**Chapter 2!**

**A very happy Kirby**!

Part 1: Gum drop!

* * *

Kirby was sleeping.

Meta was back on Popstar.

Waddle was in several bandages.

And Mystic was finally finished from beating up Waddle Dee. Again.

What could go-

Kirby: Shut up! You jinxed us last time.

-wrong?

Some guy: HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!

Kirby: (Stares at Narrator)

Narrator: What?

Kirby, Waddle and, Mystic: Grrrr...

* * *

**Source of the screaming.**

Cappy: My hat is missing again.

Kirby: It's on your head.

Cappy: YAY! Have a dollar!

Clario comes and steals the dollar!

Kirby: GASP!

Mystic: GASP!

Waddle: GA (cough) GA (cough)...um... INTAKE OF BREATH!

Clario: Ha ha! Now I can buy not 1 cookie, but 2!I WILL EAT IT ALL!

Kirby: Can we have a piece of the cookie?

Clario: I was kidding. You can have the cookies.

Kirby and, Mystic: Yay!

Waddle: Yay!

Clario: Fly away!

Kirby: Cookie!

A green dot appears at a corner. To Mystic, it looks like a gum drop.

Mystic: Yummy. (Chases green dot)

Some Green Dot:OH SHIT! RUNAWAY!

Mystic: Get that gum drop!

Kirby: Mystic...I have a feeling we're not the only Kirbies.

Mystic: Really? I have the feeling of hunger!

Kirby: (-o-)

Mystic: What?

Kirby: Never mind! Let's go!

Mystic: Couldn't we just get a net, chase the thing and throw it over it?

Kirby: Mystic ,say that again.

Mystic: That again.

Kirby: No I mean that thing before the-

Mystic: No I mean that thing before the!

Kirby: Never mind! I've got an idea!

Mystic: Never mind! I've got an idea!

Waddle: Stop it.

Mystic: Stop it.

Waddle:...Can we go now?

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Kirby: Get that...um...Green Thing!

Some Green Dot: Ack! Run away!

Waddle: So much for your 'Sneak up and surprise it' plan.

Kirby: Hmph.

Cappy: Have you seen my hat?

Waddle: (Kicks Cappy)

Cappy: Ow!

Waddle: Go away!

Cappy: Wah!

Kirby: After it!

Mystic: Yay, chase!

Meta: (Flies down) Hi!

Kirby: AFTER THAT GREEN THINGY!

Some Green Dot: Oh no!

And so, they jumped, kicked, and sucked their way to the green thingy. The scene was so cool, it was too cool to describe in words. But this can describe it.: Roar. Yes, there was so much roaring that nothing else could be heard. Kirby, Waddle, and Mystic all lay in a heap of hay.

Kirby: IT THREW A BRICK OF HAY AT US!HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT ACLOUD WOULD BLOCK THE SUN!

Waddle: That had nothing to do with the plot, does it?

Kirby: No, but I never knew the clouds can block the sun!

Waddle: Wow, they can block Mr. Shine...I wonder if Kracko is one of them...

**In the sky**

Mr. Shine: Damn it, Kracko, move your big butt out of my face!

Kracko: Neva foo!

Mr. Shine: Long day it is.

**Back at the scene, with our heroes still in a tangled heap of heroic heroness.**

Kirby: After it! Again! YAAAAAAAA!

Some Green Dot: Ahh! There after me again!

Kirby jumped at the green thing, but it threw some grass at him. Kirby then had some bad grass cuts.

Kirby: Ow!

Waddle turned into Fighter Waddle, and did a Vulcan Upper on it. He missed, though.

Waddle: Darn.

Some Green Dot:WAIT!I will reveal my true form!

Poof.

All: GASP!

Waddle: INTAKE OF BREATH!

Kirby: It is Gerby!

Gerby: Hiya!

All of them talked about their stories and life and stuff.

And so, with Gerby in the group...

Kirby: Normal one.

Waddle: Sidekick

Mystic: Hyper one

Meta: Swordsman

Gerby: Extremely happy one

Kirby: Mystic, do you carry that everywhere?

Mystic: If by everywhere, you mean right now, then yes.

End the part!


	3. Pop goes the Mystic

Mystic: Another chapter of Beyond the Stars! THAT'S IT? DAMNIT!

Clario: No cursing in this damn fan fic.

Mystic: Fuck you! I'd rather drown in a shitty pool of fucking lava than listen to another crappy Beyond the Stars chapter!

Clario: Then who would make the ice cream around here?

Mystic: ...

Clario: Whoops, wrong line.

Mystic: ...

Clario: Then who would be here to play GBA with me while I make the fan fic?

Mystic: Damnit, I don't even like Chess.

Clario: Fine. Go drown in the damn pool of lava.

Mystic: ...I think you should start the fan fic. And besides, I was kidding.

Clario: Ok. But there still is no damn cursing in this damn fan fic.

Mystic: Otherwise, it would be blocked out...not.

* * *

**Beyond the Stars**

So, once again, is the continuation of this fan fic. Yep...

_Part 1: Poof! Icy._

Kirby: Get to the point!

What?

Mystic: Fine, fine. I'll jump the stairs.

Kirby: No! That's how you die!

Gerby: Um...I don't know if I should be laughing at them, or giving them advice... I'll go with laughing at them. Hahaha!

Waddle: Intake of breath and releasing breath in idiotic manner!

Mystic, Kirby, and Gerby: ...

Waddle: What?

Anyway...

Kirby: GET TO THE POINT! DON'T JUMP THE STAIRS!

Mystic: YOU EXPECT ME TO RUN UP THE ENDLESS STAIRS!

Kirby: YOU NEED 70 STARS!

Mystic: Fine, fine...runs up the stairs See? I HAVE 70 stars!

Kirby: Mystic...you have 7.

Mystic: logic! I'm jumping it!

Kirby: Give me that extra DS, I'm going in with you.

Some guy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Kirby: If it's that damn Cappy with the hat, I am not even going to bother helping him.

Some guy: MY HAT IS MISSING!

Kirby: Yes. The Cappy with the hat. Screw him. Her. It. Mystic, just get 63 more stars.

Mystic: Ok! (gets 3 stars) I have 100! WOOT!

Kirby: Mystic...You're holding the DS up-side down.

Mystic: Oh. turns it right-side up You know, I heard from one of my friends that I had mystical powers. Namely, Clario.

Waddle: No wonder they named you Mystic. And, give me my DS. I'm going in.

Gerby: Oh, oh! Me too!

Suddenly, Mystic was incased within a block of ice.

Mystic:

Kirby: What! We can't hear you!

Mystic:

They disappeared. Into some icy cave.

Kirby: Where the hell are we?

Waddle: The sign says, 'Icy Incredible'. Nice name.

Kirby: But...where's Mystic?

Gerby: Who knows? Let's look for him. I am gifted with the Plasma ability! dons the Plasma ability

Kirby: Wow. Sees a Boxin and sucks it up Now I'm Fighter Kirby!

Plasma Gerby: Alright, let's go!

Waddle: Hey, what about me?

Fighter Kirby: Um...sees a sword Here, use this to defend yourself.

Waddle: Awesome! I got a tiny sword! Ok, onwards we go.

_Part 2: Frozen!_

Mystic: Ahhhh! Let me out of here!

Unknown: Eyah heh heh heh heh heh! You cannot leave because-

Servant: Here's your pie, sir.

Unknown: What did I tell you about bothering me! Face the consequences!

Unknown's Bitch: Ha! What are you...Hey! You changed my name!

Unknown: Yes. Now leave!

Unknown's Bitch: Fine...

Unknown: Anyway, I will now DESTROY you! Eyah heh heh heh heh heh!

Mystic: Um...why?

Unknown: You know, that's a good question. So I can absorb your powers.

Mystic: ...That is a good reason. Too bad! HHHAAA! shoots an icicle from hands Whoa! How did I do that...If I'm gifted with Ice powers...then...

Unknown: Aw, crap.

Mystic: DIAMOND DROP! (a huge icicle falls from the ceiling and hits Unknown)

Unknown: Ow...That's it! RPG style!

(glass shatter)

Mystic casts Icy Shot!

59 damage!

Unknown kicked! Miss!

Mystic casts Icicle Cling!

Unknown was frozen to the ground!

Unknown: Ok! I give up...

Mystic: EAT THIS! DIAMOND DUST! whoosh!

Unknown was nowhere to be seen.

Plasma Gerby: Mystic! We've been looking all over for you!

Mystic: (twitch)

(insert bright flash here)

Waddle: Mystic is... the Ice Kirby...

Mystic: Well? Are we headed home or not?

Fighter Kirby: Right, let's go.

End the chapter.


	4. Dreams R Us, Part 1

**Beyond the Stars**

**Chapter 4**

**DS Lite Blues**

Mystic: Right, so why am I continuing this?

Clario: Eh, nothing else to do until the other files get here.

Mystic: Right… Well ,they ARE here. The files.

Clario: So? We still need it updated, and you need to make a proper plot.

Mystic: …Hate you.

**Flowerstar**: Yeah, they're at the Endless Stairs. Quite ironic, how did they get there in the first place? O.o

Here goes, the first SERIOUS chapter of Beyond the Stars!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, or the DS Lites, Nintendo do. I don't own anything that may be referenced at the TV Scene.

Claimer: I own the names of the characters, except Waddle which has been used how many times by other people? Also, I own Clario, Chibis, Smashion, and this fan-fic.

* * *

**At Kirby's House…**

"God! I'm so freakin bored!" Mystic yelled out.

"Yeah, me too." Kirby also said.

"If there was a contest for being bored, we'd be disqualified for being too good." Taelia muttered.

"Hey, wait, shouldn't we be talking some different way?" Kirby asked. "And weren't you Gerby… AND A BOY?"

"Eh, I like this name better. And I was a girl." Taelia replied. "Besides, now I can use Spark and Beam too."

"FECKIN CHEAP!" Waddle yelled out from his section of the floor, and chucking his DS into a Cappy screaming HELP.

"What?" Mystic asked.

"I got killed in this game I have because my L button won't work on my DS!" Waddle replied, frustrated. "This game called Lost Magic or something."

"Hah, loser. That's what you get for sticking with a normal DS." Mystic replied, whipping out a DS Lite.

"Yeah, don't you have one?" Kirby asked, taking out a pink one.

"Hah, you're left out." Taelia joined in, holding a green DS Lite.

"What the hell? You all got DS Lites? They're not even sold in Dreamland yet!" Waddle said.

"Tis called 'importing', my friend. Clario got all of us a DS Lite, and you were sleeping when he took us to Smashion." Kirby replied.

"Sigh. Well then, go call Clario then and like… force him to get me a DS Lite too." Waddle asked Mystic.

"No way, man! He already spent 450 Chibis on us, why would he spend more?" Mystic replied.

"Chibis?" Waddle asked.

"Smashion currency…" Taelia muttered!

"Well, I need a DS Lite, so I'm gonna go rob the store when they come in to Dreamland." Waddle said.

"Sigh… whatever, let's see what's on the TV." Taelia sighed, and grabbed the remote as Mystic hit the power button on the TV.

"Do the Mario-TSSSSSSSSSH-Well excuuuuuse me Princess!-TSSSSSH-It will be cloudy in Dreamland today-TSSSSSSSSSSH- GOTTA CATCH EM ALL, GOTTA-TSSSSSSH" went the TV as Taelia flicked through the channels.

"Hm. This looks interesting." Taelia stopped at a channel.

"-OF JIMMY NEUTRO-"

"Nevermind." Taelia said, sweatdropping.

"TSSSSH-DS Lites have come to Dreams R Us-TSSSSSSH-PIKAPIKA! Pikachu! SQUIRTLE-TSSSSSSSSH" went the TV as Taelia continued flicking through the channels.

"Wait, put it back two channels!" Waddle commanded, and dropping his DS on the floor, which broke it even more!

"TSSSH-BULBASAAAAAAUR-TSSSSH- That's right! Currently, we have Warpstar Yellow, Kirby Pink, Taelia Green, and Mystic Ocean, along with the normal DS Lite colors!" the TV announced the colors of the DS Lites.

"Aw! There's no Waddle Brown?" Waddle asked sadly!

"Haha… sucks for you." Kirby taunted!

"Well, I'm gonna go get a Warpstar Yellow, I guess. TO THE WADDLE CAVE!" Waddle yelled.

_DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA WAD-DLE!_

"…RIGHT… weirdo." Mystic said, changing it to the Kirby Kirby Kirby show!

**

* * *

In the BatCave… I mean, Waddle's Room.**

"Okay… Grappling hook? Check. Black-op suit? Check." Waddle checked. "I'm all set. To Dreams R Us!"

_DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA WAD-DLE!_

"…Okay… who keeps doing that?" Waddle asked.

* * *

**Outside Dreams R Us, Night Time**

"Okay…. Grappling Hook, AWAY!" Waddle screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw the Grappling Hook, hitting a guard on the head at the top of the building.

"Okay, now it's attached to the wall!" Waddle said, climbing the hook. When he got to the top, the guard was there holding the hook!

"Leave. Now." The Guard said, pointing a .30 Caliber rifle at Waddle!

"Okay." Waddle said. "Let me leave through the main exit."

"Why, of course." The Guard replied.

* * *

**Inside Dreams R Us, Sunrise**

"Bullcrap! It's not sunrise!" Waddle yelled.

**Fine, Night Time. GAWD.**

"Thank you." Waddle said, as he sneaked to the DS Lite section. And by sneaked, I mean knocking over everything he went nearby! What a great thief!

"Proof that I should play Thief in every game ever." Waddle replied.

Waddle then stuffed a DS Lite in his pocket and ran the hell away!

* * *

**Back at Kirby's House…**

"Ooh! I have a great idea! I'll re-write the first three chapters and act like they're new ones!" Mystic exclaimed.

"NO. Just port the old ones and replace all the wrong crap and modernize it." Taelia replied. "It'll attract new people, because they'll think the first three chapters are crap and so is this chapter which is actually good."

"Who are you to tell me what to write and not to write?" Mystic snapped.

"The person who's powering the computer." Replied Taelia, who was using Spark to power Mystic's computer.

"Well crap."

* * *

**Inside Dreams R Us, Sunrise**

"What? It's still night time, idiot."

**Fine, Night Time.**

"Sweet."

**Wait, my clock says 6 : 00! You lying asswipe!**

"Hell. Gotta get out!" Waddle exclaimed, looking for the exit.

**WILL WADDLE GET OUT IN TIME? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"Damn these cliff-hanger endings!"

* * *

Mystic, reminding you to **review.**

Oh yeah, and tune in as I re-write all the chapters! Joy!

Well, to you. Nyaaah. I'll alert you when they are re-written on the next chapter.


End file.
